Taking a Chance
by femicelest
Summary: Kevin says Some thing he didn't mean to reveal. Him and Edd share a heated moment.
"Listen here 'double dork" Kevin says cornering Edd in the far side of the room. "I'm tired of all these scams Eddy tries to pull. People get hurt and for what? A few quarters for these stupid jaw breakers." He holds up a box. "Just give him these." He slams the box into Edd's stomach.

With a grunting huff EDD tries to protest but the wind was just knocked out of him. He falls to the floor.

Kevin doesn't know his own strength sometimes. Being captain of the wrestling team, playing baseball, and football his muscles have muscles. Edd is barely coordinated enough to walk straight let alone handle a sport of any kind.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you" Kevin holds his hand out help double D up.

"It's quite alright Kevin, I know you didn't mean to. I..."

Kevin pulls Double D up and holds him a tad longer then he intended. With one arm wrapped around Edd's waist he makes sure Edd has regained his balance.

"It's just" Kevin interrupts his face growing slightly red. "I don't want to see you getting hurt by his hair brained half-assed schemes. You are a good person, you're smart, and cute." He pauses "Ya know in a dorky way." _Did I just say that_? Kevin thinks to himself.

Edd stares into Kevin's eyes. Kevin turns away clears his throat and let's go of Edd.

Eddy is frozen in place. His face is getting warm. He stands there unblinking, is he even breathing, he doesnt care. He just can't believe what he heard.

 _Did he just say I was cute, could it be. The one person I've had a crush on. Just said I was cute? No, it can't be. Edd thinks. He starts shaking his head as to wipe away all these thoughts and snaps out of it_.

"So, uh, yea. Just bring them to Eddy. Don't say they are from me though, ok. Catch ya later Dork."

Kevin turns to open the Garage door. Edd starts to walk out the door.

"Thank you Kevin. I won't tell him where I got these, lest he gets mad and tries to fight you again."

"Yea, I don't wanna pummel him again." Kevin chuckles.

"Good night"

"Later"

"Shit why did I say that!" Kevin says out loud to himself as he stands in the door way watching Edd run away to find Ed and Eddy.

Edd finally catches up to his friends.

"Salutations, guess what I have for you Eddy."

Eddy turns and sees double D holding a box over his head like a trophy.

"What is it?" Ed inquires trying to sniff the box.

"Gentlemen this is what we worked so hard for these past few months."

He opens the box to reveal 30 jaw breakers.

"They are beautiful, where did you get them"

Edd trying his best to come up with a lie. Goes into a 10 minute tangent hoping Eddy would get bored and not really be paying attention. It worked. Eddy stopped listening after the first 3 words.

"Yea Yea That's great sockhead, fork'um over." He snatches the box away and starts to divide them.

Edd's mind wanders back to the garage and his encounter with Kevin. Eddy hands him 10 jaw breakers and they call it a night. Going their separate ways Edd starts to walk back to his house. He is in a daze, mind wandering off, thinking of Kevin.

He glances toward Kevin's house a see him in his garage again. He is Woking on the bike he got for graduation.

"Uh, hey Double D" Kevin calls out.

"Can you give me a hand real quick? I need someone to hold this for me."

"Sure Kevin ill be right there."

Edd puts his jaw breakers in his house and hurries over to Kevin.

"What do you need of me?"

"Can you hold this right here while I tighten this up?"

"Sure thing"

Kevin leans over Edd and tightens down a few bolts that kept slipping.

"Thanks Double D."

"Is that all you needed you Kevin, it's getting late and I must get a shower in before I turn in for the night"

"Uh, well, I wanted to talk to you about what i said earlier. About you" his face is bright red "ya know being cute and all" "it's just"

"Yea, Kevin" edd says standing up to meet Kevin's gaze.

Looking in to Edd's eyes he can't help himself _gotta take the chance_ Kevin says to himself

He leans down and kisses Edd right on his lips.

Surprised by this Edd holds his breath, unsure what to do, but feeling Kevin's lips on his he is overwhelmed with passion and starts kissing him back.

Kevin grabs Edd holding him closer, kissing him deeper. Making their tongues dance to the rhythm of their fast beeping hearts.

They break away breathlessly panting.

Edd catches his breath and trying to hold his composure asks " Kevin, would you like to come to my house? My parents are not scheduled to be home for another few weeks. We can sit and maybe talk about what's happening here?"

"Umm, sure" _what is happening. I know I like him but for him to like me after all these years of_ torment _from me. Why does he?_

Kevin closes his garage door and follows Edd home.

Once inside "would you please take your shoes off Kevin, mother hates a dirty rug." Kevin obliged and followed Edd to the living room.

Edd, still nervous and shocked that he and Kevin just shared a kiss a few moments ago.

"Would you li..."

Kevin grabs Edd once again holding him close. "I like you Double D. The way you kissed me back tells me you like me too. Kiss me again and it will prove it."

Edd looks up to Kevin. Being a few inches shorter then Kevin, he goes to stand on his toes, feeling edd move to stand taller was all the confirmation Kevin needed.

He takes Edd by the waist in one arm and holding Edd's face with his other hand he kissed Edd gently on the lips. "That's all I needed to know" he says softly.

He grabs Edd and starts to kiss him hard, their tongues go back to dancing with one another. Their hands exploring every inch of each other, grabbing at each other. Kevin lifts Edd and he warps his legs around Kevin. They break free only to catch a breath.

Kevin still holding edd with one arm, takes Edd's shirt off, then his own. Edd traces Kevins muscles with his fingers. Sending shivers down Kevin's spine. Edd feels Kevin's sex respond his touches. Kevin eyes grow wide and a smirk forms on his face.

"Oh my, Kevin" Edd yelps as Kevin throws edd down on the couch.

Kevin unbuttonS his pants.

Edd quickly says "no not here" he points up the stairs. "My room, please"

Kevin picks edd back up, holding him and kissing his neck he walks up the stairs.

Once in Edds room, kevin puts him down on the bed. He sees there are pictures of himself on the wall just near edds bed. Edd seeing that Kevin has noticed he turns away. Kevin, flattered by this grabs him and says, wait till you see my room. He climbs on top of edd, straddling him. Pants unbuttoned but not off, his boxer briefs barely able to contain his growing cock. Leans down pinning Edd's arms to the bed and starts kissing his neck. Edd lurching and moaning can barely contain his excitement. Kevin feels Edds growing sex against his backside. Kevin moves down releasing Edds arms and kisses Edd down to his hips. Edd, still moaning, doesn't realize that Kevin is removing his pants.

Still kissing lower and lower Kevin was able to free Edds 7 inch member from his ever tightening pants. Gazing upon it Kevin raises and eyebrow impressed that this skinny, weak, and timid man. Has such a large piece. "Challenge accepted" Kevin says hushed and takes his member in his mouth. Edd can't contain himself and thrusts upward. Kevin gags slightly but holds his own. He gets into a rhythm. Up and down. Edd grabs onto Kevins head, tugging slightly at his hair. Moaning louder and louder. He is about to cum when he yells "stop"

Kevin stops mid way down. Sucking hard as he comes back up makes Edd shudder.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh", he says breathlessly "nothing, I was about to cum, didn't want to finish with out you".

Kevin stands up and let's his pants fall to his feet, Edd sits up pulling Kevin's underwear down to reveal his very large member. He kisses Kevin's inner thigh grabbing at Kevin's behind. Kevin motions Edd to lay back down and climbs onto him once more. This time he is positioned over Edds face. He leans over taking Edd once more in his mouth and Edd takes Kevin in his. Both Moaning and moving in sync with the other. Edd tenses up biting Kevin slightly Kevin in response bites back. They both finish at the same time filling the others mouth and panting wildly.

Kevin falls to the side. Sweaty and gleaming in the light of the bedside lamp.

Edd breathing heavily sits up and stares into Kevin's eyes. Kevin reaches out, pulls Edd close, and Kisses him.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted you." Kevin says quietly.

"Neither do you" says Edd closing his eyes, smiling wide, and sighing.

Kevin sits up pulls Edd on to him so that he is straddling him. They start kissing again. Naked bodies touching, hands exploring, Kevin grabs edds beenie, the only thing Edd still has on his body. And gently pulls it off. Edds hair falls gently to his face and Edd gets mortified. Trying to break free Kevin holds him tighter and asks what's wrong.

"Its a long story"

"Tell me, we have time"

Edd tells the story of why he wears the hat all the time. Kevin reassures him he doesn't care he and just wants to see all of him. They start kissing Kevin plays with edds hair. Which sends goose bumps down to edds toes and chills down his spine. His clock getting hard again. Kevin's begins to grow in response.

Kevin grabs Edd close and says into his ear "i want to be in you. Can I make you mine?"

Edd whispers "I am yours"

Kevin smiles wide and holds Edd tightly to him while he bends down to go retrieve his wallet out of his pants. He takes out the condom he had.

"Can I put that on you" Edd asks.

"Be my guest babe" Kevin says lying back on to the bed arms behind his head.

Edd opens the package and grabs Kevin with one hand. He strokes Kevin's clock gently to get him at his hardest. Before he slips the condom over top and all the way down.

Kevin, enjoying what he sees, asks Edd "how would you like it"

Edd shyly says "uh, can you hold me in your arms, I'm worried it will hurt and this way I can ease my way down on to it."

"Of course I will" Kevin says sitting up taking Edd in his embrace. Edd positions himself directly on top of Kevin. Letting the tip touch his ass-hole. He takes a deep breath and slowly eases down. He grips kevin tight. Kevin grabs edds ass and holds it open slightly to help with some of edds discomfort.

Edd lowers till he has all of Kevin inside him. Exclaiming loudly Kevin looks to Edd with a worried look.

Edd looks back at him,

"Oh Kevin, this feels amazing"

And he starts to move up and down. Kevin hold Edd tight helping him keep the momentum. Feeling Edds sex growing and pressing into his stomach.

Kevin leans back and takes Edd in his hand stroking in time with edds movements. Griping tighter and tighter. Edd moans loudly

"oh Kevin!"

"Oh, Edd you are so tight! please don't stop"

"Oh, Kevin, Kevin!"

Edd starts to move faster, throwing himself harder on to kevins dick.

Kevin hokds Edds cock in his hand, jerking him off with such authority.

Edd exclaims I love you Kevin! Oh I'm about to cum"

"Me too" Kevin moans loudly

Both men finish. Edds _hot_ seed all over him self and Kevin. Kevin lays back, exhausted. Edd falls onto Kevin weak and sweaty.

So double D you love me huh?

Oh my, did I, oh no. I mean, er, uh" Edd fumbled his words

"It's ok" _just say it, how long have you wanted this moment._

"I love you too Dork."

"Would you like to take that shower I mentioned earlier with me Kevin?" Edd asks weekly.

"Sure thing babe."


End file.
